Hide and Seek
by Tare-Bear
Summary: In an alternate universe where they are both eighteen... a fluff scene between my two characters Keera and Caleb from Weaponless and Friendless. Hope you like it, and for a small warning to younger readers, it borders on explicit. R&R!


Hide and Seek

* * *

><p>I smirk, leaning into the wall just around the corner. My hands clutched the collar of the over sized shirt I wore, it hung to my middle thigh and was a clean, crisp white. It's heavy with Caleb's scent- since it was his before I stole it- and besides my under clothing it was all I adorned.<p>

"Keera!"

I stifle the instinct to laugh at the whine in his voice.

"Keera, come on, this is not fair."

I stand on my toes, leaning around the walls corner so I could peek down the hall where his voice had come from. I see him, his bare back to me, a hand running through his disheveled brown hair.

"Is too!" I insist, him immediately swiveling around and his bright hazel eyes catching sight of me. But then I retreat around the corner, heading for the kitchen.

He follows behind me and I slink across the kitchen tiles, ducking behind the island counter, hidden from view as he approaches the door way. He stands there; I can hear his slightly labored breath. He had chased me down the stairs just before this.

"I saw you come in here…" He says, slowly pacing into the room.

I clasp a hand over my mouth to keep my breathing quiet. He's just a foot away and the only thing that separates us is the counter I'm pressed against.

He takes one more step and I look up at his face, even after all these years it makes me squirm and spread warmth through the pit of my stomach. Then his smoldering eyes drop to me, a blinding grin gracing his lips.

"You're getting better at this." I say, a small smile spreading over my own face as a response to his.

He raises a playful eyebrow and crouches down next to me. "Maybe you're just getting worse." He suggests and I roll my eyes.

"And _maybe_ I'm just letting you win."

Before he can even register that I'm on my feet ready to flee to the next room, but he was prepared for it and his arms instantly contained me around the waist. They pulled me back, enveloping me against his chest and I try to resist, but really there is a limit. Because when his soft lips press a sweet kiss against the underside of my jaw, I just melt against him.

"Maybe… I've always let you win before this." He whispers as his lips trail down my neck, sending pangs of excitement through my body.

I can't think of a response to that, it could be completely true. So instead I tilt back my head, resting on his shoulder, to give him a better access to my neck.

One of his hands glides upwards as he gets further down my neck, as it sides up my body I shudder and it rises all the way to my shoulder, slipping under the shirt there and pulling it out of the way. It hangs limply down my arm, but leaves a bare space for more of his miraculous kisses.

When he reaches my collar bone, he begins sucking on the delicate skin there. It raises a slight tinge to my cheek and makes a mewling sound escape my lips as I press more firmly against him.

He chuckles lightly when he pulls back to breathe. And his hot breath against my skin fans over it like fire and I can no longer stand it, as the vibrations of his laughter shakes through his chest transferring to me.

I twirl around in his arms, one of my hands lying against his chest and the other swinging around his neck as I bring my lips up to his. I pull back though only to whisper some _carefully_ chosen words.

"I still win yo-"

I saw him roll his eyes, and he didn't bother hearing the rest. Instead, tongues were put to better use as he drew mine into his mouth with a quiet groan. I felt the vibrations of the sound straight to my toes, an automatic shiver running down my spine. This kiss went on longer, a bit more frantic, entirely more intoxicating.

I finally managed to draw my fingers away from his chest, where they traced the muscles contentedly, and slowly I let them glide upwards. Both hands were resting first at his neck, but then trailing up until they sifted through the thick strands of his hair. My fingernails scratched gently against his scalp. That felt almost as good as his mouth on mine.

Caleb let out another soft noise, obviously liking it, as well.

From here, I got rather lost in his mouth, it was a bit frenzied. At some point, Caleb's mouth decided to do a bit of travelling, which I might have objected more to if he hadn't started doing that madness at my neck again…bite, suck, lavish…_Shit_, how was any girl supposed to keep the upper hand on things like this?

I certainly couldn't, and found myself having a bit of trouble with the whole standing thing in general. My knees buckle, threatening to collapse beneath me. I grasp onto Caleb harder, molding my body more snugly against his as my legs continued to grow unsteady.

Even as my mind was hazing over and Caleb's mouth nipped at my _most_ sensitive spot, I somehow manage to hold onto the fact that this was not working very well.

"Caleb." My voice was little more than a breathy wheeze. "_Caleb_."

Caleb hummed, merely taking this as encouragement to return his mouth to mine. This kiss was hot, wet and utterly mind-numbing; I had half a mind to just forget my previous troubles. His lips were dangerous, the way they worked after our years together, it seemed he found a way to become superb on this particular skill as any other things he learned.

With his lips stroking mine like that, the hard press of his mouth, his tongue sweeping through my mouth, I was not sulking over that.

It was a few minutes—and another near feet fails—before I remember what I'd meant to suggest. Except that by the time I remembered to suggest it, I was so out of breath and light-headed that it just rather came out as a slew of curt words instead of a sensible request. I broke away from his mouth hesitantly, flushed and panting.

"Wait." I gasp. He groaned, and I have another instinct to laugh. I pressed another quick kiss against his lips, than nudged him backwards. "On th-"

"You aren't going to run again, are you?" It was rewarding to note that Caleb's voice seemed properly annoyed at that, it made a faint smile trace my lips.

"I wouldn't have warned you." I whisper, but he had seeded the thought… I usually wait until he is properly kissed, but to leave him wanting a little more than usually would make our game a little more fun.

I drop away my arms, despite my words, and I pull out of the arm on my waist. I run from the kitchen as soon as he registered the fact I was out of his arms, a very disgruntled groan escaped his mouth.

A giggle escapes without me really meaning it to and I slip around the living room, heading out to the hall past the arching doorway as he just enters the room. I watch him wander through it, his hazel eyes darkened with lust as they sweep everywhere.

I grin, walking silently down the hall until I'm all the way back into the kitchen. I stand in there, leaning against the island counter watching him wander out of the living room and into the sun room just beyond it.

See and this is how I win.

I wait to hear his usually call of defeat, but suddenly two strong hands are placed across my hips. I'm twisted around and then lifted off my feet. It leaves me breathless suddenly, a small gasp escaping me as I'm then placed on top of the counter.

I look down into Caleb's triumphant face, and he wastes no time collecting his prize.

He grabs a fistful of his shirt- that was on me- and then his mouth came crashing back onto mine. With my wobbling legs no longer an issue, I found I could give Caleb's mouth proper attention, enabling me to show the skill_ I_ had acquired.

Too bad he was wasting time using it to mutter out worthless words.

"You gotta learn new tricks, love." He says, his mouth still hovering over my lips. But his smoldering eyes stared into mine as we were now at an even height with me on the counter.

The gold in them were sparked to an even greater elimination and it made me want him more. My hands that were on the counter, now eagerly wrapped around his neck and my legs straddled around his hips, pulling him forward until he was flushed against me.

"You'll have to teach me some." I say and he instantly smiles.

I smother it with my lips and his response is his hands on my hips tighten their grip, and then they're drifting beneath my shirt, skimming over hot skin and searching for more. And suddenly not as many buttons are keeping my shirt closed. In fact… soon his hands were stripping it off my shoulders.

I groan into his mouth as I'm forced to unwrap my hands from around his neck so it can be removed. But once it's off he tosses it the floor carelessly. With all this new skin for him to wander his lips fall away from my mouth and begin lavishing my neck… then lower down across my collar bone and then his teeth pierce against the skin on my shoulder.

I moan, other sensations that I hadn't directly been considering at this point burning over my body. As Celeb continued to move against me, there was that ever-telling _zing_ I get that tightens all the muscles in my lower abdomen.

I let out a rather embarrassing sound at it—but it only seemed to egg him on.

But something about this particular zing had me pausing. Not in the, "Whoa. Stop. Not good," sort of way, but rather in the "Uh-oh. This is _too_ good," kind of way.

I flushed a bright red and I pulled away from him. His eyes look into mine, almost pleadingly, the hand that is expanded over my hips tightens and his other one buried in my hair curls slightly.

"Don't run." He whispers, his voice so husky even that makes me want to fall back into him.

I smile slightly, and then I drop my legs from around him, quickly shimmying from his grasp. I scramble across the counter and jump back to the floor; he stirs himself heading around it.

I throw him a sort of grimace of apology, but I've always had this sort of problem when it came to physical romance- and emotional too- I liked to hide.

And he always seeked.

It never ceases to amaze me when every time I run or hide, Caleb always follows. One time it took him a whole hour to find me in this giant victor's house.

At some point whenever we play this game, one time or another, he always breaks through me and my walls… and those times are blissful.

"Keera!" He calls, not an ounce of impatience in his voice- just playful desire.

I had traced the whole back of the house quickly, and he had just gotten to it. But now I was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, my elbows propped up on my knees my face resting against my hands. While he is wandering the back of the house, I stare at the front door, listening to his footfalls and the occasional exclamation of my name.

I wait for him.

I tuck a stray strand of golden hair out of my face and I readjust the strap of my bra, which had been slipping down my shoulder. My cheeks are still a ruby red, my breath still comes raggedly, and I don't try to quiet it.

Soon though I hear him heading my way, he is coming from the kitchen again. "Keera…" He murmurs, his voice border lining on laughter.

Then he steps out of the archway, his eyes zone in on me and he raises an eyebrow at my terrible hiding place.

I give him a lope sided smile, slowly rising to my feet. As I do I see his eyes just barely take in my form with an awed expression- my blush deepens.

Then he is moving towards me, I make to flee upstairs, but he reaches for me his arms trapping me in a prison again. His lips swoop down to kiss my shoulder and then next thing I know he gently tosses me over his shoulder.

I laugh and Caleb does too.

He continues to trek upstairs and I don't fight it, I don't want to run right now. His arms are securely around my knees as I lay over his shoulder, my face leaning against his bare back.

Once we reach the bedroom door though, he puts me down on my feet- giving me the chance to run because I know he does not care if I give in now or if he had to fight for it a little longer.

But I smile at him, press my lips against his lips in a needy kiss and I push open the door with one of my hands. He recognizes the invitations and he backs me into the room, his arms returning around me and mine wrap around his neck.

He chuckles when I try to jump up on him and he helps me comply with my wants, pulling me up against him. My fingers tangle within his hair, my face levels with his and my legs wrapped around his waist.

He carries me over to the bed before slowly leaning over it, laying me against the already tangled and mismanaged sheets softly. I pull him down with my legs and he smiles against my lips.

I roll us over after a few kisses, so I'm on top and I straddle his hips with my knees. I sit back, tearing my mouth from his- just as he began to trace his delicious tongue across them- and I smile down at him.

I know by the look in his eyes that he is waiting for me run and he doesn't mind at all, he loves the teasing and he wouldn't ever stop chasing me.

But I'm not running, not this second, no- right now there is nothing I want more then to love him. My heart swells with my love for him, for his devotion, his caring nature…

"You win." I say and he grins, his hands pulling me back down and kissing me heavily.

His only response is, "_For now_."

I laugh a little against his mouth at that. Because yes, for now, he has won- but we will never stop playing…

I will always hide and he will _always _seek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_A little fluff scene I made for Keera and Caleb, please review! I don't really know when this is, because hell... I don't know when they ever will have time for this. It just came to me randomly. Thanks for reading! -Taryn(:_


End file.
